Various devices may use circuits at an integrated-circuit level for driving transistors, such as one or more FETs, for example. Various applications may drive high-power loads/actuators, for example, where the driver units cannot be completely integrated because of heat dissipation.
Application of such systems may be in the vehicle sector, where systems of the type considered can carry out power-management functions, such as for actuators located in the door zone of a vehicle, for example.